PO X TIGRESS RULES
by KungFuPandaFanatic
Summary: This short story is for all you PoxTigress fans out their and for my friends hope you guys like it.


One night Tigress was sitting at the sacred peach tree as she was meditating trying to figure out her feelings for Po. She liked him as a friend but ever since the events with Shen Tigress began to fall for the panda more and more and with that her feelings began to flourish but she was just confused on what she should do about them does she tell Po that she loves him or stay friends with him.

"What do I do" Tigress said as she was in her subconscious trying to find the answer.

"I like him but loving him I just don't know" Tigress said as she began to get frustrated with trying to find the answer as she had never shown her feelings much to anybody.

"Please tell me the answer on what I should do" Tigress said in the deep darkness of her conscious hopeing to hear an answer or a voice and as she was waiting she heard something.

"Tigress" the voice said as it seemed far away but kept getting closer.

"Who's their" Tigress asked the voice hopeing to hear a name or something.

"Tigress you okay" the voice said and as it did Tigress began to feel like she was being shaked lightly.

Tigress then began to open her eyes slowly and her eyes widened as she seen a panda right in front of her.

"AHHHHH" Tigress screamed causing Po to scream and Po then backed away from Tigress and began to breathe heavily.

"Why did you do that Tigress" Po said as he grabbed his chest trying to calm his heartbeat down and catch his breath.

"Well why were you in front of me like that" Tigress said with angry look on her face looking at Po with a glare.

"I was just seeing if you were alright sorry" Po said as he began to apologize to the feline as he never liked to see her angry.

"Oh well I'm fine" Tigress said calming herself down and stopped being angry with Po after all she never liked to stay angry at Po he was too sweet.

"Well what are you doing out here all by yourself" Po said as he looked up at the sky and back at down at Tigress with a wondered look.

"I just needed to think something over and besides I like it when its peaceful like this" Tigress said with softness in her voice and stared at the star lit sky accompanied by a full moon shining down on the valley.

"Oh mind if I join you" Po asked the feline as we wanted to enjoy the peaceful night with Tigress.

"Um sure" Tigress said with softness in her voice but began to blush as the one she loved was about to sit next to her and her heart began to race.

"Thanks" Po said as he took a seat next to Tigress and stared up at the sky smiling.

"You know Tigress when I was baby I used to spend nights like this with my parents before Shen attacked" Po said but his face began to sadden as he could remember those nights he spent with his parents.

"You're lucky Po I wish I could remember my mom and dad I don't even remember their faces" Tigress said as she could feel a tear about to fall from her eye and run down her cheek.

"I'm sure your parents were great Tigress" Po said with softness in his voice confronting Tigress.

"Thanks Po" Tigress said as she smiled and wiped the tear away and has she did her feelings for Po began to go crazy as if they were trying to make their way out.

"Po theirs something I want to tell you but I don't know what you'll think of me if I ask" Tigress said as she turned her head away from Po and began to rethink of asking Po.

"Tigress you can tell me anything I'm always here for you" Po said he put his finger under her chin and brought her head back towards him.

"Alright then Po" Tigress said she brought her paw to his and began to hold it and began to smile.

"I" Tigress said trying to get the rest of the words out of her mouth.

"You what Tigress" Po said with softness in his voice but his heart began to race from her holding his hand and wondering what her next words to him.

"I love you" Tigress said as she brought her mouth to his and whispered in to it with softness in her voice.

When Tigress said this Pos eyes widened and didn't know what to say next. He then stood up releasing his paw from Tigresses and stared at the moon.

"Po" Tigress said with worry not knowing if he was going to walk away without saying another word or stay with her.

"OH MY GOSH TIGRESS LOVES ME" Po said as he yelled and started to jump up excitedly as the girl of his dreams just said that she loved him he was to happy seeing Po like this made Tigress laugh and smiled.

"I LOVE YOU TIGRESS" Po said as he continued to jump up excited and happy but then Tigress walked over to him and put her finger on his lips.

"You talk too much Po" Tigress said as she smiled at him and removed her finger bringing her lips to his wrapping her arms around him.

Po then began to close his eyes and wrap his arms around her kissing her. The two kissed about for 5 minutes and broke their lips away from each other and Tigress laid her head on Pos chest with Pos arms around her.

"I love you Po" Tigress said as she rubbed her head against his chest and began to purr enjoying his warmth.

"I love you too Tigress" Po said as he set his head on hers and smiled happy that he was with Tigress the one true girl he was looking for.

As the two continued to hug unknown to them Shifu was sitting on the roof of the jade palace and seen the whole thing but smiled at the sight of his adopted daughter with the dragon warrior and stared in to the sky.

"You were right master the panda and tiger have found one another and have fallen in love" Shifu said as he stood up and went to go meditate while Po and Tigress laid next to each other starring up at the full moon both happy they found one another.

Thanks for reading this short story and I hoped you guys liked it. Always remember to review and tell me what you think also PO X TIGRESS FOREVER.


End file.
